


The Greenhouse

by honeycoffeemaker



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Comic, Fanart, What if they lived, added some characters that have not appeared yet but will, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycoffeemaker/pseuds/honeycoffeemaker
Summary: Obito and Madara survive the war and go to prison with Sasuke.





	The Greenhouse

 

**Author's Note:**

> you, a reader: i really like your story but you probably don't care about in all the ways i like it
> 
> me, a writer: you realize you could talk about how you like my story for HOURS and i would be riveted at literally every individual moment
> 
>  
> 
> [x](https://iniquiticity.tumblr.com/post/152618330274/you-a-reader-i-really-like-your-story-but-you)


End file.
